Sisterhood
by futuremrsbates99
Summary: A slight extension on the conversation between Anna and Lady Mary after Sir Richard's proposal. Not very long, not much of a storyline either. Reviews & Favourites appreciated...xo


"...If you love him more than anyone else in the world then of course you should." How I envy Anna sometimes, for her, the only reason to marry is love, there are no consequences to the choices she makes, she can make her decisions based purely on what she wants.

"It's not as simple as that." How lucky I am to have Anna as a ladies maid, because she is more to me than that, she is a friend, a confidant. I don't know what I'd do at the end of each day if I didn't have Anna, I can speak my mind around her and she doesn't judge, no matter what the circumstance is.

"Oh? It is for me, but then I'm not your ladyship." She's right, I know she is. But what am I supposed to do when Matthew has chosen someone else to marry, wait to see if he comes to his senses or never give happiness another chance and spend the rest of my life regretting my decisions, is there really any other option than this?

"Did you love Bates more than anyone else in the world?" I know how she will reply, of course she did and anyone could tell, even after knowing them both for more than five minutes, anyone could tell they were destined for each other. But needing reassurance, I had to hear those words pass her lips, to hear her say that she did, because it proved my point.

"I did. I do. I'll never love again like I love him, ever." So sincere is her voice, to honest to ever be doubted.

"Well there you are then. One day, you'll meet someone else and you'll marry, it might be second best but it doesn't mean you can't have a life."

"I think it does, for me." Oh gosh, I didn't want to see such a sweet young girl, with her life ahead of her speaking in such a defeatist way, I didn't want to inflict Granny's advice on her though so I questioned what she would do in my situation. She did her very best to avoid eye contact with me, to keep her glare focused on my hair, lying in her hands, she was trying not to cry, I could see the tears welling up.

"Honestly, my lady? Don't think me out of term to say so, but I would never have taken Lady Painswick's advice in the first place. If I were in your position, I don't think I could bear it but I would wait, hoping for him to come to his senses. Everyone under this roof knows how in love the two of you are and I know that as long as there is a chance you will accept him again, Mr. Crawley will not marry someone else." Every word she said clawed me just an inch closer to breaking down and his name had thrown me over the edge, I wept with my head in my hands and knew her hand rested on my shoulder, trying to comfort me, when there was only one thing in the world that could do that. Through my sobs, I began again, taking my time to get the words out clearly.

"So what am I expected to do in the mean time, and what if he truly can't forgive me for what I have done? Should I put a stop to any possible happiness to wait for someone who may never come back to me, is that what you're saying Anna?"

"All I know is that as long as there is a chance you could have got him back, you will never be truly happy with anyone else as long as that man walks this earth. Yes, it will be painful for you, and yes, there will always be doubt. But wouldn't you rather live in doubt with a chance, however infinitessimal that live a life wondering what would have happened if you had tried a little harder to hold on." It was true, I knew it, and I wasn't willing to deny it. If she could go through this, when she was in doubt she would ever see her true love again, surely I could bear to live without the adoration of mine for however long it took. I rose from my seat and launched myself in to her arms, half shocking myself as much as it must have surprised her.

"Shh...Milady, you can get through this, you are one of the strongest women I have ever come across so if I can brave the storm of heartbreak, you must think it a cruise. I will be here for you in every way that I can, I may not be considered a friend to you, but I like to think that all three of you girls can confide in me with anything!" I let her words run through my mind, while I stayed with my arms locked in an embrace around her. Then I realized I needed to defend our friendship, so swallowed hard and loosened my grip a little so I could see her face.

"Anna," I said "of course you are my friend, you are the best and closest friend I ever wished to have, you have never judged me or taken any advantage of the trust that we share, you have never betrayed me and you are more than a friend to me, you are the closest thing I have to a sister, a real one I mean, the kind that you can tell all your secrets to and talk to in the middle of the night about your troubles..." It had all just come out, there was nothing to plan about what I said, I didn't think about what I was saying, just let the words pour out of my mouth.

"Mi-Milady," I watched a tear escape down her cheek and caressed her elbow as she spoke, "You can't imagine how much it means, for you to say that, for you to tell me you feel that way. To most people I'm just another housemaid, to my parents I was never the favoured child but to think that's how you see me makes me feel so extraordinarily elated that I could flood the house with tears of joy!" as she made her speech, made me feel appreciated, what could I ever reply?

"I care about you Anna, more than words could ever convey. Edith and Sybil like to have you as our ladies' maid of course, but you don't share the same kind of a bond with them. You can't imagine, how much you mean to me, you are a member of my family Anna, for all intents and purposes so please know that our friendship works both ways, I am always burdening you with my problems, and you always offer me the best advice I could ask for in return. Please know that you can come to me with anything, anything at all that you want to talk about, or anything you need."

"I care about you too Milady, but please do take my advice even if only temporarily, I don't want to see you do something I know you will in the future , regret with all of your heart. Whatever your decision, I will be here to pick up the pieces but please make the right choice. For those of us, who didn't get the choice..." Another lone tear ran down her cheek and I nodded understandingly at her. "I must go, if that's ok?"

"Yes, of course. Good night Anna, my real sister." With a smile on my face, I reminded her of my previous comparison.

"Goodnight to you too Milady," Backing out of the door, she left and popped her head back in again quickly. "Sister Mary." And with a grin she left me to my thoughts.


End file.
